


Nouveaux horizons (par Marina Ka-Fai)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy Friendship
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Un mois après le décès de sa femme, Drago Malefoy devenait professeur à Poudlard. Y retrouver Hermione n'était pas une surprise. La retrouver sous le même nom que du temps de leurs études, en revanche...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Titidodo nous a demandé un Dramione avec Drago et Hermione en tant que professeurs à Poudlard et si possible inclure la niuvelle génération. Marina Ka-Fai, un des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé de répondre à sa demande.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter est l'oeuvre de J.K Rowling.
> 
> Note de l'auteur: Je vous demande votre indulgence car c'est mon tout premier Dramione! Aussi, je prends quelques éléments de Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit car certaines choses sont sympas à exploiter, après, ne vous attendez pas à voir Delphini sous ma plume dans cette histoire!

**Nouveaux horizons**

**Chapitre 1**

S'il s'efforçait de ne pas sourire, afin qu'on ne traite pas son fils de « fils à papa » ou qu'on l'embête parce qu'il était fils de professeur, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser, de temps en temps, les yeux sur Scorpius. Assis aux côtés d'Albus Potter, son enfant le regardait avec de grands yeux où se reflétaient l'admiration sans flatterie et la fierté sincère. Cela lui faisait chaud au cœur. Dire qu'il avait déjà treize ans... Où était passé son petit garçon aux joues rondes qui avait peur des grenouilles ? C'était un adolescent désormais, un jeune homme en devenir, dont la force et la maturité le surprenaient toujours. Ils venaient d'enterrer Astoria seulement un mois plus tôt et personne n'aurait pu le deviner en regardant Scorpius. Il avait pourtant beaucoup pleuré. Cependant, entre deux moments où le chagrin l'envahissait, il lui disait de ne pas s'en faire, qu'il veillerait sur lui. Son fils de treize ans lui disait de ne pas avoir peur, parce qu'il était là, qu'il l'aiderait. Ce n'était pas à lui de le faire. C'était à lui, son père, de faire en sorte que cela aille.

La Grande Salle résonnait des paroles joyeuses des élèves, heureux de se retrouver, profitant du grand festin de bienvenue. Un air de nostalgie s'empara de Drago. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, il était assis à la place de Scorpius. Si proche et si loin à la fois... Le monde avait pourtant changé et fait voler en éclats bon nombre de choses. Voldemort était bel et bien mort, Harry l'avait tué pour de bon. Les mangemorts avaient été traqués et emprisonnés. Sa propre famille n'avait évité Azkaban uniquement parce que sa mère avait menti au Seigneur des Ténèbres, sauvant ainsi l'Elu, et parce que ses parents et lui avaient trahi le mage noir lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Les gens se méfiaient encore d'eux et c'était bien mérité. A force de jouer le chaud et le froid sur leur appartenance, cela devait bien finir par leur arriver. Le ministère de la magie travaillait d'arrache-pied pour annuler les lois discriminatoires à l'égard des sorciers nés moldus. C'était, aux yeux du veuf, une bonne chose. Plus jamais un homme comme Voldemort ne devait se lever pour créer une tyrannie eugéniste. Plus jamais...

Le professeur McGonagall se leva et alla vers le pupitre, demandant le silence.

\- J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter deux nouveaux professeurs qui rejoignent notre équipe éducative cette année ! Dit-elle avec force. Tout d'abord, nous avons la chance d'avoir le professeur Malefoy qui vous enseignera la Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Les élèves l'applaudirent et le sourire éclatant de Scorpius ne faisait que renforcer sa propre fierté. A ses côtés, son meilleur ami semblait tout aussi heureux. Un Potter et un Malefoy amis, c'était réellement une ironie de la vie !

-Nous accueillons aussi, pour l'étude des moldus, le professeur Granger, que je remercie plus particulièrement, étant donnée qu'elle partagera son temps entre Poudlard et ses occupations ministérielles.

Voir Hermione Granger sur les bancs professoraux n'était pas une surprise pour Drago. Elle avait toujours été une tête, à la limite d'être une « miss je sais tout ».

Savoir Hermione Granger cumuler l'emploi de professeur avec ses activités au sein du ministère, encore une fois, rien de surprenant. Elle avait toujours été ambitieuse, menant de front mille projets.

Par contre, entendre le nom Hermione Granger l'avait surpris.

N'était-elle pas mariée à Ron Weasley ?

A moins qu'elle n'avait gardé son nom de jeune fille, après tout, ses enfants portaient les deux noms.

Au fond, cela ne le regardait pas. La priorité, c'était Scorpius, c'était son travail, c'était oublier le trou dans le cœur qu'avait causé la mort d'Astoria.

* * *

Hermione devait avouer qu'elle avait eu le trac. Elle était pourtant habituée à parler en public mais se retrouver face à la nouvelle génération, sur laquelle reposait tant d'espoir, lui avait donné le vertige. Tout s'était pourtant passé à merveille. Les élèves étaient même contents d'avoir une sorcière née moldue pour assurer leur cours optionnel. Qui de mieux que quelqu'un née chez les moldus pour leur expliquer comment vivaient les moldus, leurs us et coutumes ? Ils étaient tous plein de bonne volonté et elle sentait que cela allait être une belle année.

La présence de deux têtes parmi la classe l'avait surprise.

Voir Albus dans ce cours, c'était étonnant. Son père, Harry, avait vécu chez les moldus et ses enfants n'étaient pas étrangers à leur style de vie. Rose et Hugo eux-même n'avaient pas choisi cette classe. Elle s'était alors dit qu'il avait pris l'option pour avoir des points en plus en vue des BUSE, on ne s'y prenait jamais assez tôt !

Par contre, voir Scorpius Malefoy dans ce cours avait été un choc. Elle n'ignorait pas que Drago Malefoy s'était assoupli par rapport à ses vues sur les moldus mais de là à ce que son fils unique participe à l'étude des moldus ! D'ailleurs, la présence du père sur les bancs des professeurs avait aussi été un étonnement. Les Malefoy étaient riches et n'avaient pas besoin de travailler. Elle se demandait quelles raisons avaient poussé l'homme à revenir à Poudlard. A l'occasion, elle lui en toucherait deux mots. En attendant, elle allait visiter les cuisines du collège pour constater l'amélioration de la condition de vie des elfes de maison avant de retrouver une montagne de rapport à lire, à corriger, à envoyer.

* * *

\- Je suis vraiment content d'avoir pris cette option, ça a l'air vraiment chouette !

Drago sourit à Scorpius.

\- C'est tant mieux ! J'ai reçu un hibou de ta grand-mère Narcissa ce matin. Elle te passe le bonjour et te promet de t'envoyer sous peu un colis de douceurs.

\- Grand-Mère me gâte trop. Plaisanta l'adolescent

\- C'est parce que tu es son seul petit-fils. Répliqua le professeur sur le même ton

\- Je dois filer, on a métamorphose avec Albus !

Il l'observa s'en aller, sans entendre les pas qui se rapprochaient derrière lui.

\- C'est vraiment un bon garçon. Déclara alors une voix féminine

S'il se sursauta pas, il se retourna, faisant face à Hermione. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi rebelles. Malgré le chignon qu'elle s'était fait, des mèches renégates s'échappaient.

\- Professeur Granger. La salua-t-il

\- Je pense que l'on peut s'appeler comme on le faisait autrefois. Je ne me vois pas te vouvoyer, sauf devant les élèves.

\- Bien. Granger. Reprit-il

\- J'aurais aimé avoir un mot avec toi, Malefoy. Si tu en as le temps.

Il acquiesça et le duo se mit à marcher le long d'un couloir en direction de la Grande Salle.

\- J'ai été très surprise de voir Scorpius dans mon cours d'étude des moldus. Dit-elle. Agréablement surprise, bien sûr.

\- Tu pensais que j'élevais mon fils à appeler les sorciers nés moldus avec des insultes ? Ironisa-t-il

\- Pas forcément. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru voir un Malefoy étudier les moldus.

\- Scorpius voulait prendre cette option. Annonça sobrement Drago. Il l'avait promis à sa mère.

Si sa voix était restée constante, Hermione avait remarqué un non-dit dans sa phrase.

\- Vous êtes séparés ? Demanda-t-elle prudemment

Il eut un rire amer.

\- C'est la mort qui nous a séparés, Granger. Astoria est morte le mois dernier.

\- Mon Dieu ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je suis sincèrement désolée, je ne voulais pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie ! On ne m'a rien dit quand je suis arrivée ! On aurait dû me le signaler, une chose aussi importante à propos d'un élève que je suis !

Drago remarqua qu'elle avait pâli, clairement contrite et honteuse de sa bévue. Elle était sincère.

\- Astoria voulait élever Scorpius loin des idées dangereuses et néfastes de la supériorité du sang. Pour ma part, je voulais juste l'élever pour qu'il soit une meilleure personne que je n'ai été. De fait, nous avons tout fait pour qu'il n'ait pas de préjugés envers les moldus.

\- C'est admirable, Malefoy. Vraiment.

Il se retint de rouler les yeux. Décidément, elle n'avait pas changé.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Granger. Ni même de ton approbation.

\- N'as-tu jamais lu Zweig ? La pitié est un sentiment à proscrire. Quant à l'approbation, c'est plus un compliment qu'autre chose. Je ne dis pas cela pour me moquer. Et je te présente à nouveau mes excuses. Ainsi que mes condoléances.

Il marmonna un merci.

\- Puis-je me permettre une autre question ?

\- Toujours aussi fouineuse. Tu n'as pas changé, Granger. Je t'écoute.

\- Pourquoi avoir choisi de devenir professeur ?

Elle vit son regard se perdre devant lui.

\- Pour ne pas devenir fou. Admit-il avec une retenue qui la surprenait. Chez moi, je vois ma femme partout. Autant m'occuper intelligemment. J'ai été mangemort. Autant que mon expérience permette aux plus jeunes de se défendre au cas où.

Elle voulut répondre quelque chose mais elle se tut. Que dire, à part un banal « C'est bien ! » ou les autres clichés que l'on servait aux gens quand ils essayaient de se reconstruire après une épreuve ?

\- Puisque tu as fini de m'interroger, à mon tour. Ironisa-t-il. Ton nom de famille. Il a changé, non ?

Il la vit se figer et hésiter un instant. Il éprouva une légère satisfaction à savoir qu'il avait visé juste.

\- J'ai repris mon nom de jeune fille. Avoua-t-elle. Ron et moi... Ron et moi avons divorcé cet été.

\- Navré. Répondit-il avec sobriété.

\- Ce n'est rien... Cela devait arriver, de toute façon. On a essayé de régler tout cela comme deux adultes responsables, pour le bien de nos enfants.

La tour de l'horloge sonna trois heures.

\- Je dois y aller. Déclara Drago. Mes élèves vont m'attendre sinon.

\- Bien sûr, oui...

Elle le regarda partir. Il avait bien changé, le grand Drago Malefoy, qui la traitait de sang de bourbe, qui pleurait dans les pans du manteau de son père ! Elle le savait, après tout, deux ans auparavant, ne les avait-il pas salué discrètement sur les quais de la gare devant le Poudlard Express ? Mais l'entendre dire qu'il élevait son fils unique dans le respect des moldus, qu'il élevait Scorpius pour qu'il ne soit jamais le jeune homme qu'il avait pu être... Elle en restait sans voix. C'était donc cela, sa nouvelle vie ? Une vie de rédemption pour ses erreurs passées ? C'était beau. C'était noble. Et il devait sans doute faire cette quête d'une vie relativement seul.

\- Malefoy ! L'interpella-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Il se retourna.

\- On pourrait partager un café ou un thé, un jour. Proposa-t-elle. Et non, avant que tu ne le dises, ce n'est pas de la pitié.

Elle admettait sans peine qu'il avait éveillé sa curiosité, elle voulait en savoir plus, en apprendre plus sur Astoria, sur ces motivations nouvelles. Et au fond, elle avouait qu'elle avait de la peine pour lui. Il devait être bien seul. Avait-il encore des amis ? Elle se sentit soulagée quand, sans aucun sourire mais sans aucune méchanceté non plus, il lui répondit :

\- Pourquoi pas ?

**A Suivre**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nouveaux horizons**

**Chapitre 2**

Finissant de lire la lettre qu'il avait reçue, Drago ne pouvait que sourire doucement. Malgré le fait qu'il était un adulte accompli et père, sa mère ne cessait jamais de s'inquiéter pour lui. Si désormais les sucreries étaient réservées à Scorpius, Narcissa écrivait chaque semaine à son fils, lui demandant de ses nouvelles, ce qu'il pensait de ses cours, des étudiants. Elle essayait de ne pas trop lui parler d'Astoria, craignant sans doute de rouvrir une plaie qu'elle savait profonde et lancinante. De temps à autre, son père prenait la plume et ajoutait un petit mot au bas de la missive. Drago se sentait chanceux d'avoir des parents comme les siens. Bien sûr, ils avaient été déçus qu'Astoria et lui décident de ne pas poursuivre leur idée de l'éducation des sangs-purs pour Scorpius. Même s'il était évident pour eux que jamais plus un Voldemort ne devait s'élever pour faire régner la terreur, ils ne pensaient pas qu'avoir conscience de son sang et de sa spécificité était une mauvaise chose. Au contraire ! Il fallait l'embrasser plutôt que de se renier pour mieux se fondre dans la masse. C'était un point de vue qu'il comprenait, qu'il entendait mais qu'il n'approuvait plus depuis très longtemps. Cependant, Lucius et Narcissa étaient intelligents: ils devaient sans doute parler entre eux et personne ne pouvait les en empêcher. Mais jamais au grand jamais ils n'avaient critiqué Astoria et ses idées devant elle, devant lui, ou pire encore devant Scorpius. D'ailleurs, quand son fils leur avait demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas eu la même éducation que son père, Narcissa avait répondu, avec un sourire réservé à son petit-enfant, que ses parents voulaient lui donner l'éducation qu'ils jugeaient la plus juste et la plus adaptée. Et depuis la mort d'Astoria, ils étaient d'une aide et d'un soutien indéfectibles. Ils avaient eu une peine sincère de perdre leur bru car ils savaient combien elle et leur fils s'aimaient, car ils savaient la douleur que cela causait à leur petit-fils chéri. Ses parents ne cessaient jamais de faire des efforts pour lui et pour Scorpius, au nom de l'amour intarissable qu'ils leur portaient à tous les deux. Drago se sentait fier d'eux, de leur combat contre leur nature, mais aussi fier d'être le fils de deux êtres aussi résilients. Il se doutait que Scorpius leur écrivait et le connaissant, il leur disait sans doute à quel point il aimait le cours du professeur Granger sur l'étude des moldus, ce qu'il pouvait y apprendre et il imaginait ses parents se raidir mais lui répondre dans leur prochaine missive que c'était très intéressant et qu'ils étaient heureux qu'il s'investisse autant dans ses leçons.

Il replia la sienne avec soin, la rangeant dans une poche de sa robe et marcha le long des jardins de Poudlard, prêt à gagner sa salle de classe, quand des rires moqueurs et des pleurs parvinrent à ses oreilles. Immédiatement, il se mit en route afin de constater quel était le problème. Au loin, il vit Hermione arriver en courant, ayant sans doute entendu, elle aussi, la commotion. Elle devait revenir du ministère car elle était encore vêtue de son tailleur blanc crème.

-Malefoy ! Je viens d'arriver ! Confirma-t-elle. Que se passe-t-il ?

Ses cheveux étaient encore une fois en bataille à cause de sa course.

\- Je n'en sais rien, j'allais voir. Dit-il

Ils se rendirent aussi vite que possible vers le centre de la cour où un jeune de première année à Serpentard était encerclé par plusieurs autres élèves de sa maison, en pleurs.

\- Laissez-moi tranquille ! J'ai pas choisi d'être comme ça ! Répétait-il entre deux hoquets

Le duo vit ensuite Albus et Scorpius qui courraient vers le cercle et Drago n'avait jamais vu son fils si en colère.

\- Ca vous amuse de vous en prendre à plus petit que vous ?! Vociféra-t-il

\- On n'a pas de leçon à recevoir de la part du fils d'un sale Mangemort !

Hermione se raidit mais Drago lui fit signe de ne pas bouger. Étonnement, son garçon n'avait même pas haussé un sourcil et sa posture lui rappelait les colères froides de son propre père, bien plus effrayantes encore que ses explosions.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi mon père est devenu Mangemort, Basile ? Demanda-t-il à son camarade de classe avec une voix si calme que cela était glaçant. Parce que Voldemort voulait punir mon grand-père d'avoir échoué dans une de ses missions. Alors, il a pris mon père à sa place et lui a confié une tâche qu'il savait échouée d'avance pour humilier mon grand-père un peu plus. Et si mon père échouait, notre famille était détruite.

Le jeune serpentard avait pâli et les murmures haineux avaient cessé.

\- Je tiens aussi à te rappeler que c'est grâce aux Malefoy qu'Harry Potter a survécu. Ajouta-t-il. Ma grand-mère a menti au mage noir le plus puissant de son siècle dans l'espoir de pouvoir retrouver son enfant en vie à Poudlard. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, le Survivant aurait été achevé et nous vivrions alors sous la Terreur. Mais sinon, oui, tu as raison, je ne suis que le fils et le petit-fils de sales Mangemorts.

Albus tendit un mouchoir au premier année qui cessait peu à peu de pleurer.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il

\- Eugene... Eugene Simon.

\- Et pourquoi ils t'embêtaient ?

\- Ils m'ont dit que j'étais un sale sang-de-bourbe. Que je volais la place à Poudlard d'un vrai sorcier.

Scorpius eut un rictus mauvais.

\- Si être un sang pur veut dire pisser sur les gens au nom d'une certaine supériorité, alors j'ai honte d'en être un. Les nés-moldus sont des miracles de la magie. On ne sait pas comment ni pourquoi mais ils révèlent des dons de sorcier sans aucune justification familiale. Nous, les sangs-purs, on se contente juste d'hériter des dons de nos parents et encore, on pourrait être crackmols. Et ça ne serait même pas un problème en soi. On vit au XXIème siècle, les gars ! La supériorité du sang, c'est littéralement un concept du siècle dernier. Faut vous mettre à la page.

Le visage de Basile s'empourpra.

\- T'as dit quoi là ?!

Drago fit un signe de tête à sa collègue, il était temps d'agir. Voyant deux professeurs arriver, les harceleurs se trouvèrent alors au pied du mur.

\- Professeur Malefoy, Professeur Granger, nous étions juste... Tenta de se justifier l'un d'eux.

\- Inutile ! Coupa Hermione avec une voix ferme et autoritaire. Nous avons tout entendu !

Basile eut la décence de baisser la tête, honteux.

\- Je laisse le soin au professeur Malefoy de vous punir comme bon lui semble mais sachez que je suis profondément déçue. Je rapporterai cet événement au professeur McGonagall ! C'est tout simplement inadmissible d'avoir de tels actes au sein de notre école ! Monsieur Malefoy, Monsieur Potter, merci d'avoir secouru Monsieur Simon.

Drago la remercia d'un signe de tête avant de prendre la parole.

\- Messieurs Marsters, Efron, Graham, Barris et Koretz. Vous faites perdre chacun vingt points pour Serpentard pour avoir participé à ce lynchage publique et vous serez en retenue tous les soirs pendant une semaine. Quant à vous, Monsieur Sterling, en plus de faire perdre vingt points pour Serpentard, vous lui en faites perdre cinquante de plus pour vos propos déplacés envers un élève né-moldu et au lieu d'être en retenue tous les soirs pendant une semaine, vous le serez pendant un mois. En outre, vous aurez tous à me rendre une dissertation de cinq rouleaux de parchemin sur la dangerosité du racisme anti-né moldus et sur ses conséquences. Je les veux sur mon bureau dès lundi prochain. Si je revois un seul d'entre vous tourmenter un autre élève, peu importe sa maison, à propos de sa naissance, cela sera le renvoi. Poudlard ne tolérera pas de telles discriminations. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

\- Oui, Professeur. Marmonnèrent les élèves

\- Malefoy, Potter. Reprit-il. J'accorde vingt points à chacun d'entre vous pour Serpentard pour être venu au secours de votre camarade sans user de violence.

\- Merci, Professeur ! Sourit Albus

\- Maintenant partez, vous allez être en retard.

Drago vit Hermione lui sourire et pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, cela le gênait tout autant que cela lui faisait plaisir. Il n'avait pas besoin de son approbation, la seule approbation qui comptait à ses yeux... était celle de son fils. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier que c'était réconfortant de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre semblait approuver vos manières de faire pour évoluer et grandir.

\- Un instant, Malefoy. Lança-t-il à Scorpius pendant qu'Hermione partait avec Albus et Eugene.

\- Oui, Professeur ?

L'adulte jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui. Ils étaient seuls.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Père. Je suis très fier de toi, Scorpius. Lui dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Ta mère le serait aussi, j'en suis certain.

L'adolescent souriait, fier et heureux.

\- Tu ne les as pas punis pour t'avoir insulté ? Lui demanda-t-il

\- Ce qu'ils pensent de moi m'importe peu. J'ai été Mangemort. Mes raisons sont ce qu'elles sont, elles expliquent mais ne pardonnent pas forcément.

\- Tu sais, moi, je ne t'en veux pas de l'avoir été. Tu voulais protéger Grand-Mère et soutenir Grand-Père. Tu n'as pas vraiment eu le choix. T'étais à peine plus âgé que moi en plus.

Drago ne savait absolument pas d'où venait l'étonnante maturité de son enfant mais il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. Scorpius n'avait que treize ans et était déjà un homme bien meilleur que lui.

\- Si toi, tu ne m'en veux pas, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

\- Tu m'en veux d'avoir expliqué ton passé ?

\- Mon fils, je te l'ai toujours dit : je n'approuverai jamais que tu attaques quelqu'un mais si on t'attaque en premier, je serai le premier à te dire de riposter. Allez, file, tu vas être vraiment en retard sinon. Et, s'il te plaît, dis à ce Eugene de venir me voir après ses leçons.

Il le regarda courir en direction du château, où Albus l'attendait patiemment. Le premier année était avec eux et il put entendre, malgré la distance, le garçon le remercier chaudement.

\- S'ils t'embêtent encore, tu nous le dis ! Lui dit Scorpius. On ne les laissera pas faire. Mange à côté de nous aux repas, ça leur enverra un message.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire, sentant malgré lui une vague de nostalgie l'envahir.

\- Tu serais tellement fière de notre Scorpius, Astoria ! Pensa-t-il. Je le sais car je le suis chaque jour qui passe. Merci de m'avoir donné un tel fils.

* * *

\- Professeur Malefoy ?

Drago se retourna et vit Hermione avancer vers lui. Les cours pour la journée venaient de s'achever.

\- Professeur Granger. La salua-t-il

Pour une fois, ses cheveux étaient parfaitement domptés en une grande queue de cheval lisse.

\- J'aimerais vous parler à propos de l'altercation de l'autre jour. Si vous n'êtes pas occupé, nous pourrions en discuter dans la salle des professeurs.

Il acquiesça. Les deux se rendirent dans la dite salle, située au rez-de-chaussée du château. Elle était vide. Hermione fit apparaître un service à thé. Un parfum d'Earl Grey embaumait la pièce.

\- En veux-tu un autre ? Lui demanda-t-elle

\- Non.

A dire vrai, cette odeur le réconfortait. L'Earl Grey était le thé préféré d'Astoria, qui avait toujours eu des goûts simples et sobres, un peu à son image.

\- Comment va le jeune Eugene ? S'enquit-elle

\- Bien. Lui répondit-il. Je l'ai vu quelques heures après. Je lui ai présenté des excuses au nom de notre maison et lui ai fait promettre de venir voir un professeur si jamais on l'insultait à nouveau de la sorte. Scorpius et Albus veillent sur lui comme deux grands frères.

Elle sourit.

\- C'est bien, c'est très bien... Dit-elle. Le principal, c'est qu'il aille bien. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on en soit encore à ce niveau-là de nos jours. Cela montre bien que nous avons encore énormément de travail devant nous pour nous débarrasser de ces préjugés médiévaux.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai demandé pardon pour t'avoir traitée de sang-de-bourbe ?

Hermione le regarda, surprise par une telle question.

\- Malefoy, c'était il y a longtemps !

\- Est-ce que je t'ai demandé pardon ? Répéta-t-il, le nez dans sa tasse.

\- Non. Admit-elle.

Il soupira, finit sa gorgée, reposa sa tasse et la regarda droit dans les yeux, sans sourciller.

\- Alors, je me dois de le faire. Granger, je suis désolé de t'avoir insultée de sang-de-bourbe quand nous étions en deuxième année. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner.

\- C'est déjà oublié ! Sourit-elle

Elle but une gorgée à son tour.

\- Scorpius n'a de cesse de me surprendre. Avoua-t-elle. Albus ne cesse de me vanter ses mérites d'ailleurs ! C'est vraiment un bon garçon, tu peux en être fier.

Drago ne comprit pas de suite pourquoi elle mentionnait Albus avant de se rappeler qu'avant son divorce, elle avait été la tante par mariage du jeune serpentard et était toujours la mère de ses cousins. On pouvait se moquer de l'arbre des Malefoy, celui des Potter-Weasley n'était pas des plus simples non plus ! A dire vrai, l'homme aimait bien Albus Potter. Au-delà d'être le meilleur ami de son fils, ce qui lui octroyait déjà un certain respect, l'adolescent avait des qualités qui résonnaient en lui : la loyauté, notamment.

\- Comment vont tes enfants ? Tenta-t-il.

Hormis avec son fils, il n'était pas à l'aise pour faire la conversation.

\- Bien, ils vont bien. Dit Hermione. Rose est toujours aussi bonne en classe. Le divorce ne l'a pas perturbée dans ce domaine. Hugo et elle sont toujours tristes de nous voir séparés. Je me demande s'ils ne nourrissent pas le rêve de nous revoir ensemble. Avec Ron, on a essayé de faire en sorte que cela se passe bien, de leur faire comprendre du mieux qu'on pouvait mais je ne sais pas si ça sera assez...

\- Il ne faut pas sous-estimer les jeunes, Granger. Ce sont souvent eux les plus sages d'entre nous.

\- Je te ne savais pas philosophe ! Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

\- On fait aller. Répondit-il. Tant que Scorpius va bien, je vais bien. Nous avons la chance d'avoir nos familles.

Elle sentait qu'il n'en dirait pas plus, elle ne chercha donc pas à approfondir, cela aurait juste brusqué et gâché les choses. Elle se contenta juste de partager un moment de calme avec celui qui avait été son ennemi des années plus tôt, autour d'une tasse de thé fumante. Drago finit sa tasse, se leva, ayant des copies à corriger, mais avant de la quitter, il lui lança une simple phrase qui, pourtant banale, la rendait heureuse pour une raison qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer :

\- La prochaine fois, on pourrait prendre un café, si tu veux.

**A Suivre**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nouveaux horizons**

**Chapitre 3**

Narcissa sourit doucement et ne put réprimer un léger rire en lisant les lignes tracées par la main de son petit-fils. Assis sur son fauteuil en cuir, profitant d'un verre d'hydromel et d'un bon roman, Lucius observa sa femme, amusé.

\- Quelque chose d'amusant, très chère ? Lui demanda-t-il, taquin

\- Je me disais juste que les temps changent. Lui répondit-elle. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, jamais un Malefoy n'aurait défendu le nom d'un sorcier né-moldu.

\- Il n'y a pas si longtemps, un Malefoy n'aurait jamais qualifié un sorcier né-moldu de né-moldu. Répliqua-t-il

\- Scorpius a défendu et protégé un serpentard de première année. Les autres élèves l'ennuyaient à cause de ses origines.

\- Au moins, c'est un serpentard.

\- Lucius...

L'homme se leva et enlaça doucement son épouse.

\- Tu sais bien que je plaisante, Narcissa. Mais avoue qu'un serpentard protégeant un gryffondor aurait été cocasse.

\- Aurais-tu été moins fier de notre Scorpius ?

\- Je suis toujours fier de notre Scorpius. Il est élevé différemment de nous, de son père, c'est vrai. Mais il n'en est pas moins un vrai Malefoy. Un Malefoy qui aime et soutient sa famille, un Malefoy qui a cette fierté, cette conscience du devoir. Les temps changent, les mentalités et les générations futures avec et c'est à nous d'avancer, pour notre propre survie et notre bonheur. Scorpius représentera notre famille avec honneur quand son tour viendra. Qui sait ? Il rendra peut-être à notre nom sa grandeur passée avec ses méthodes nouvelles.

Elle acheva sa lecture.

\- Je suis soulagée de voir qu'il arrive à continuer malgré la perte de sa mère. Il est encore si jeune... T'imagines-tu à la place de Drago, devant élever notre fils dans une situation pareille ?

\- Je crois que je serais devenu fou. Admit Lucius. Drago m'impressionne. Il y a cette résilience en lui. Il est un meilleur homme que je ne le suis.

Elle lui sourit. Ils ne comprenaient pas forcément tous les nouveaux changements qui s'opéraient sous leurs yeux mais, dans le fond, on ne leur demandait pas de comprendre, juste d'accepter et de suivre le mouvement. Un mouvement qu'ils sentaient bénéfiques pour la communauté magique, un mouvement balbutiant, peut-être un peu extrême à leur sens, mais qui finirait par s'équilibrer une fois ses racines bien ancrées dans le sol, prêt à pousser et à durer. Et à dire vrai, Lucius et Narcissa n'aspiraient plus qu'à une seule chose en cette vie, un souhait qu'ils ne formulaient pas à haute voix mais qui résonnaient dans chaque fibre de leurs êtres, une prière qu'ils espéraient voir exaucée si jamais le Ciel était assez bon pour la leur accorder :

Une vie pour vieillir à deux et voir leur fils et leur petit-fils grandir, mûrir, évoluer, trouver le bonheur.

C'était là tout ce qu'ils voulaient.

Narcissa prit sa plume et commença à écrire sa réponse. Lucius se rassit et, reprenant la lecture de son livre, demandant à sa compagne de dire à Scorpius que son grand-père était très fier du courage dont il avait fait preuve lors du sauvetage de ce pauvre Eugene.

* * *

Dargo venait de finir sa leçon aux élèves de quatrième année. Le sujet avait été les sortilèges impardonnables et pourquoi on les avait appelés ainsi. Bien évidemment, la question de l'Avada Kedavra et de son unique survivant, Harry Potter, avait été sur toutes les lèvres. Il était heureux d'avoir aussi le respect de ses élèves. Il se demandait si le fait qu'il avait été mangemort leur faisait peur ou si c'était à cause de son charisme. Au loin, il entendait Scorpius et Albus qui discutaient et qui avaient hâte d'aller pour la première fois à Pré-au-Lard. Eugene, qui les suivait, était dépité de ne pas pouvoir les accompagner.

\- Promis, on te rapportera quelque chose ! Lui dit Albus

Une jolie amitié naissait entre les trois garçons et leur trio n'était pas sans évoquer auprès du professeur le triumvirat qu'avait été Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. C'était une vraie camaraderie, ils se voyaient en égaux, se soutenaient, se consolaient, riaient ensemble. Ce qu'il avait eu avec Crabbe et Goyle n'avait été qu'une pâle copie. A dire vrai, il avait agi en maître et eux en esclaves. Il avait honte de cela désormais. En général, il avait honte du garçon qu'il avait été. Et il était hélas trop tard pour demander pardon à Crabbe, mort lors de l'incendie de la salle sur demande. Quant à Goyle, il croupissait à Azkaban pour ses usages de sortilèges interdits lors de leur dernière année et pour avoir aidé les mangemorts. Il avait longtemps jalousé Harry, Hermione et Ron pour ce lien profond alors qu'il était flanqué de « deux incapables ». Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même s'il avait peu voire pas d'amis à l'heure actuelle. Aussi, voir son fils capable de créer de réelles relations, des relations saines avec les autres, le réjouissait.

\- Tu n'es pas sans ami. Pensa-t-il un instant. Tu as Granger.

Pouvait-il considérer Hermione Granger comme son amie ? Ils étaient cordiaux l'un envers l'autre, c'était vrai. Tous les deux dans une situation douloureuse, ils trouvaient du réconfort dans leurs conversations car ils se comprenaient sur ce terrain. Ils avaient aussi grandi et mûri, ce qui leur permettait d'avoir des discussions calmes et posées. Et il admettait qu'il aimait ces petits moments tranquilles à parler avec la sorcière. Il savait qu'il pouvait s'ouvrir à ses parents s'il en ressentait le besoin, bien évidemment. Et ils faisaient de leur mieux pour comprendre. Mais ils n'avaient pas traversé ce qu'il traversait en ce moment et il se refusait à en parler à Scorpius. Son garçon était fin, intelligent, comprenait beaucoup de non-dits et à ses yeux, c'était déjà trop. Scorpius n'était qu'un enfant, son enfant, et c'était à lui, son père, d'être une épaule sur laquelle il pouvait pleurer et non l'inverse. Hermione vivait un deuil, elle aussi. Le deuil de son mariage. Par chance, Ron n'était pas mort, ses enfants n'avaient pas à grandir sans père, mais qu'était un divorce sinon la mort d'une union ? Hermione Granger était-elle son amie ? Il n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que leur peine avait trouvé un écho en l'autre et ils se soutenaient dans leur malheur, le tout s'étant fait presque le plus naturellement du monde.

C'était la chose la plus proche de l'amitié qu'il avait et cela lui convenait à merveille.

* * *

Les élèves s'étaient éparpillés à Pré-au-Lard, la majorité allant dévaliser Honeydukes, goûter la bièraubeurre de Madame Rosemerta ou chercher de quoi faire des farces chez Zonko. Drago ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une vague de nostalgie en passant devant le salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu. C'était là qu'il avait invité Astoria pour leur premier rendez-vous. Elle avait demandé un Earl Grey avec quelques biscuits, elle avait peur de commander trop, ne voulant pas abuser de sa gentillesse. C'était également là, avant de le faire selon la tradition des familles de sangs-purs, qu'il avait demandé à la jeune femme de l'épouser, souhaitant lui demander sa main à sa manière avant de devoir se plier aux coutumes familiales. Ils y retournaient régulièrement et c'était là qu'elle avait révélé à Drago qu'elle était enceinte. D'ailleurs, l'une de ses envies de grossesse avait été les crapauds à la menthe et il n'avait jamais manqué de lui en rapporter un sachet quand il se déplaçait au village. Un sourire naquit sur son visage. C'était la première fois qu'il arrivait à penser à son épouse sans que la tristesse ne l'envahisse. Elle lui manquait énormément, le trou dans son cœur était toujours aussi douloureux mais il apprenait à vivre avec, tout doucement, un jour après l'autre.

\- J'avais promis à Granger un café.

L'occasion semblait toute trouvée puisqu'ils étaient de sortie. Il la trouva en retrait, observant le paysage, les yeux et les joues rouges. Beaucoup auraient mis cela sur le compte de la neige et du froid. Il s'approcha en silence en lui tendit un mouchoir. Et à voir son expression, ses rougeurs n'étaient pas dues au climat. Hermione Granger se cachait pour pleurer.

\- Merci... Dit-elle en se séchant les yeux

\- Mauvaise journée ?

\- On peut dire ça...

Il lui proposa d'aller aux Trois Balais. Ils s'installèrent au comptoir. Hermione demanda une bièraubeurre, lui un thé. Après quelques instants, la jeune femme semblait avoir retrouvé son calme.

\- Des ennuis ? Tenta-t-il

\- Je me suis disputée avec Rose... Avoua-t-elle

Il resta silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il ne voulait pas la forcer à parler. Et il avouait être terriblement gauche quand il s'agissait de consoler quelqu'un. Scorpius étant l'exception mais il était son fils. C'était normal de savoir comment consoler son fils.

\- T'es-tu déjà disputé avec Scorpius ? Lui demanda-t-elle

\- Non. Mais j'avoue ne pas avoir envie que cela arrive.

\- Je te souhaite que cela ne t'arrive jamais.

Elle but une gorgée de sa chope.

\- Rose ne comprend pas que son père et moi ne voulons pas nous laisser une seconde chance. Lâcha-t-elle douloureusement. Elle pense que c'est lâche. Surtout venant de moi.

\- Ah.

\- Il est vrai que je suis quelqu'un d'ambitieuse. Je veux réussir dans tout ce que j'entreprends. Et j'ai toujours réussi. Rose et Hugo grandissent avec cela comme modèle : une mère qui n'a pas peur de viser haut et qui réussit à atteindre son but. Aussi, elle a du mal à s'imaginer que je puisse échouer sur le plan personnel.

\- Weasley ne souhaite pas cette seconde chance ?

\- Ron et moi avons compris une chose : nous serons toujours amis. Nous aurons toujours du respect l'un pour l'autre. Mais il n'y a plus d'amour entre nous. Malgré nos efforts respectifs, nos différences étaient trop fortes.

\- Je ne pense pas que ton divorce soit un échec. Il n'y a aucune honte à reconnaître sa défaite et à sonner la retraite.

Elle lui sourit.

\- C'est gentil.

\- C'est sincère. Si Weasley et toi en êtes venus à la même conclusion, il valait mieux arrêter les frais au plus vite. Rester pour les enfants n'est jamais une bonne idée, ça leur enseigne des choses fausses. Si tu t'étais entêtée, cela aurait été plus difficile encore lors que ça aurait fini par éclater. Et ça aurait été encore plus dur pour tes enfants.

Après un moment, il demanda comment leurs familles respectives avaient réagi à la nouvelle. La famille Weasley avait été dévastée d'apprendre la séparation mais ils respectaient le choix du couple et ils gardaient Hermione en haute estime, la traitant comme ils l'avaient traitée adolescente : comme une très bonne amie de la famille, avec respect et affection. Les parents de Hermione avaient été aussi peinés et surpris mais ils se voulaient pragmatiques : cela se faisait d'un commun accord, en douceur, ce qui était préférable pour les enfants.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé... Comment était morte Astoria. Si tu as envie d'en parler, bien sûr.

\- Elle a succombé à une malédiction du sang.

Hermione se figea, présentant rapidement ses excuses au veuf. Elle avait entendu parler de ce genre de malédictions mais elles étaient devenues si rares qu'on les pensait éteintes.

\- Un de ses ancêtres a été maudit et comme la malédiction n'a pas fait surface depuis des générations, les Greengrass l'ont crue éteinte. Mais la santé toujours fragile d'Astoria a été la preuve qu'elle était toujours présente et agissait sur elle.

\- La pauvre... Cela a dû être pénible...

\- Elle a tenu à devenir mère malgré les risques pour sa santé. Elle savait qu'elle ne vivrait pas vieille et ne voulait pas que je sois seul quand son heure viendrait. Et elle voulait avoir la joie d'être maman.

Il se souvenait de la réticence de ses parents quand il avait voulu l'épouser car ils craignaient qu'il se retrouve veuf jeune. Il avait tenu bon et tête à ses parents, c'était Astoria ou personne et ils avaient cédé face à l'amour de leur fils pour la jeune sorcière. Quand Scorpius était petit, elle racontait à son fils que c'était la chose la plus courageuse qu'elle avait vue de toute sa vie. Tout comme Narcissa, elle envoyait régulièrement des bonbons à leur enfant, lui disant que les douceurs aidaient à se faire des amis. Elle avait eu raison car l'amitié entre Scorpius et Albus était née autour de confiseries.

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que Scorpius est en danger ? Demanda Hermione

\- Non, il est en parfaite santé.

\- C'est tant mieux... Je regrette de ne pas avoir plus connu Astoria. Elle semble avoir été une femme exceptionnelle. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance de l'avoir pour femme.

Hermione ne pouvait qu'admirer l'histoire d'amour qui avait lié Drago et sa femme. L'idée même que l'homme, qui avait été pourtant si dépendant de ses parents, avait pu leur dire non au nom de l'amour, malgré le destin qui attendait celle qu'il aimait, était magnifique. Il avait été prêt à de nombreux sacrifices pour pouvoir simplement vivre avec elle, l'appeler son épouse. Elle avait été, sans l'ombre d'un doute, la femme de sa vie et la perdre ainsi, même en sachant d'avance que leur fin serait tragique, était un crève-coeur. Elle semblait avoir eu une grande influence sur son mari mais surtout sur son fils. Astoria lui apparaissait comme une personne respectable, qui gagnait à être connue. Pourtant, elle était partie sans un bruit, dans la discrétion la plus totale.

\- J'ai eu énormément de chance qu'elle accepte de m'avoir pour mari. Sourit Drago

Son expression était à la fois douce et mélancolique. Oh, comme il avait dû l'aimer ! La vie avait été terriblement injuste avec eux !

\- Je suis désolée si...

\- Non, ça va.

Elle sortit son porte-feuille, il l'arrêta et régla la note.

\- Je t'avais promis un café.

\- C'est une bièraubeurre.

\- Peu importe.

\- Cela m'a fait du bien de me confier. Merci Drago.

C'était la première fois qu'elle utilisait son prénom et ce fut à cet instant qu'il se dit que oui, il pouvait considérer Hermione Granger comme son amie.

**A Suivre**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nouveaux horizons**

**Chapitre 4**

Corrigeant ses copies, Hermione fronçait le nez, soucieuse. Cela faisait le troisième devoir de suite rendu par Scorpius, dont la note laissait à désirer. Et cela l'inquiétait. La première fois, elle avait mis cela sur le compte d'une consigne mal comprise ou d'un point d'une leçon mal acquis. La deuxième fois, elle avait pensé à un coup de fatigue passager. Mais là, le troisième devoir de suite, elle s'était inquiétée. Cela n'était pas normal. Scorpius avait toujours été bon élève dans sa matière. Puis, Hermione eut envie de se gifler elle-même. Cela faisait quelques cours de suite qu'elle avait trouvé l'adolescent un peu plus effacé que d'ordinaire, participant moins, l'air un peu plus éteint, peut-être même... Triste ? Elle aurait dû aller lui parler dès qu'elle l'avait remarqué au lieu d'attendre ! Quelque chose devait clocher ! Quelque chose devait forcément clocher ! Sinon, comment expliquer tout cela ? Elle lui parlerait enfin, elle se le promit.

* * *

\- Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! N'oubliez pas de réviser le chapitre sur l'invention de l'électricité pour le prochain contrôle ! Dit Hermione alors que les élèves commençaient à prendre leurs affaires. Monsieur Malefoy, pourriez-vous rester un instant, s'il vous plaît ?

Il échangea un regard interrogatif avec Albus avant que son ami ne lui dise qu'il l'attendrait dans la cour avec Eugene. Il lui avait promis de lui apprendre à jouer aux bavboules, cela les ferait patienter. Le jeune homme s'approcha du pupitre de son professeur.

\- Oui, Professeur Granger ? Demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet

Hermione lui sourit avec gentillesse.

\- Vous n'êtes pas en faute, détendez-vous.

L'adolescent sembla se relaxer quelque peu.

\- J'ai ici votre devoir. Bien qu'il n'est pas mauvais, il n'est pas à la hauteur de ce que vous pouvez produire, de ce que vous produisez en temps normal. C'est le troisième de ce genre.

\- Je suis navré, Professeur. Je veillerai à faire mieux. S'excusa-t-il de suite

\- Monsieur Malefoy... Est-ce que tout va bien ? S'enquit-elle. Avez-vous des ennuis en ce moment ? Quelque chose qui vous mine et vous déconcentre ? En classe, vous me paraissez plus... Plus retiré.

Il observa Hermione un instant, avant de regarder ailleurs, gêné.

\- Je suis là pour vous aider, Monsieur Malefoy. Reprit-elle doucement.

\- Je... C'est... Balbutia-t-il

\- Oui ? Tenta-t-elle de l'encourager

\- C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de ma mère, Professeur... Son premier anniversaire depuis...

Sa voix s'était perdue, son menton tremblait et si ses yeux brillaient, il était clair qu'il luttait pour ne pas pleurer. A cet instant précis, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de constater à quel point Scorpius pouvait ressembler à son père. Il avait, lui aussi, cette fierté inhérente à son nom, ce que certains auraient pu qualifier d'arrogance alors que c'était juste un trait de caractère dont les membres de cette famille héritaient. Et encore, Scorpius lui parlait. Malefoy, au même âge, avait cette fierté mais très mal placée. Mais surtout, Hermione se sentit stupide. Profondément stupide. Elle aurait dû se douter que cela avait sans doute un rapport avec sa mère. On était presque aux vacances de Noël. Astoria n'était morte que depuis l'été. L'anniversaire de sa mère plus les fêtes qui approchaient... Ce n'était guère étonnant que Scorpius était plus distrait. Face à son éternel sourire et à sa joie de vivre apparente, elle avait tendance à oublier qu'il n'avait que treize ans et qu'il avait enterré sa mère un mois avant la rentrée des classes.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée, Monsieur Malefoy. Lui dit-elle avec douceur.

\- Je vais me reprendre, Professeur. Promit-il

\- Ne vous stressez pas plus avec mon cours. Répondit-elle. Maintenant que je sais ce qu'il se passe, si je veillerai, je sais que ce n'est pas à cause d'un problème de compréhension.

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

\- Je vous propose ceci, Monsieur Malefoy : Si vous désirez remonter votre moyenne, je vous offre la possibilité de me faire un petit exposé sur le sujet de votre choix. Vous me le rendrez après les vacances d'hiver. Si jamais la note est en-dessous des notes actuelles, je ne la compte pas.

Un sourire illumina enfin le visage de l'élève.

\- Vraiment ? Sur le sujet que je veux ?

\- Tant que c'est en rapport avec la matière.

\- Merci, Professeur. Vraiment.

La jeune femme lui sourit à son tour.

\- Je ne vous décevrai pas !

\- Je n'en doute pas, Monsieur Malefoy. Maintenant, je vous laisse partir, Monsieur Potter doit être impatient de vous retrouver !

Le garçon prit ses affaires et s'apprêta à sortir avant qu'Hermione ne le rappelle à la dernière minute.

\- Monsieur Malefoy. Si jamais vous éprouvez le besoin de parler, n'hésitez pas à venir me trouver.

Il acquiesça et Hermione se sentit soudainement légère.

Elle avait peut-être rendu la vie d'un élève plus douce.

* * *

C'était désormais chose confirmée. Ron, hélas, ne s'était pas trompé. Et voyant la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux, Hermione ne pouvait pas nier l'évidence :

Rose évitait soigneusement Albus.

Pire, quand Albus engageait le dialogue, elle y mettait vite un terme.

\- Est-ce que Rosie est en froid avec Al ? Lui avait demandé son ex-mari

\- Je ne crois pas. Elle a l'air toujours aussi amicale avec lui quand on se retrouve tous. Lui avait-elle répondu

\- J'ai l'impression pourtant qu'il y a quelque chose. J'ai peur d'avoir fait une bêtise en lui donnant un conseil et de lui avoir coûté son meilleur ami...

Il était vrai que, lors de la première rentrée à Poudlard de Rose, Ron avait encouragé leur fille à être meilleure que Scorpius Malefoy en classe, même s'il avait été évident que c'était une boutade. Rose, ayant hérité de l'esprit de compétition et de l'ambition de sa mère, l'avait pris au mot. Ron lui avait aussi dit de ne pas être trop amie avec Scorpius, parce que Papy Arthur aurait un infarctus si sa petite-fille épousait un sang-pur. Une plaisanterie, encore une fois. Hermione connaissait assez Ron pour savoir que leur fille pouvait épouser qui elle voulait, la seule exigence du père serait que sa princesse soit bien traitée par son partenaire. Et elle n'insulterait pas l'intelligence de Rose en supposant qu'elle n'avait pas compris l'humour paternel. Ensuite, bien évidemment, il y avait eu le fait qu'Albus était à Serpentard. Cela avait été un choc pour tout le monde. Harry avait été Gryffondor. Ses grands-parents paternels avaient été des Gryffondor. Toute la famille maternelle d'Albus avait été à Gryffondor. Aussi, le voir chez les serpents avait été une claque magistrale, même si Harry avait été aussi heureux que si son fils avait été dans l'antre des lions comme lui jadis.

\- De très grands sorciers sont issus de la maison Serpentard, des sorciers et sorcières qui ont fait le bien. Tant que tu y es bien, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Avait-il rassuré son fils

Puis, enfin, il y avait le fait qu'Albus était ami avec Scorpius. Là encore, Harry et Drago s'étaient montrés matures et intelligents. Le principal était que leurs garçons étaient heureux. Hermione se demanda si ce n'était pas là le nœud du problème : l'amitié d'Albus pour Scorpius. Rose voyait encore le monde en blanc et noir, les nuances grises commençaient à peine à s'esquisser mais surtout, elle avait hérité d'un défaut de sa mère, un défaut qu'elle reconnaissait elle-même et sur lequel elle essayait de travailler :

L'intransigeance.

Pour une raison ou une autre, Rose avait décrété que Scorpius était quelqu'un à éviter et comme Albus était ami avec le garçon, Rose coupait les ponts avec son cousin, alors qu'ils avaient été si proches. Oh, comme Ron s'en voudrait ! Hermione le savait, il s'en voudrait alors qu'il n'était pas responsable. Elle se promit de lui écrire pour lui confirmer ses doutes.

\- Bonjour Maman. Sourit Rose en croisant sa mère

\- Bonjour Rosie ! Est-ce que je peux te parler en privé ? Lui demanda-t-elle. Ca ne sera pas long.

Elles s'assirent dans une alcôve derrière les jardins.

\- S'est-il passé quelque chose avec Albus ? Commença Hermione

Sa fille se raidit immédiatement.

\- Est-il venu se plaindre ? Contra l'adolescente

\- Non. Répondit l'adulte. Mais cela fait plusieurs fois que je vous vois à deux, on dirait qu'il y a un froid. Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Le regard noir de Rose donna des frissons à Hermione.

\- Maman, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas celle qui n'a pas compris. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne parle plus à Albus.

\- Parce qu'il est serpentard ?

\- Parce qu'il est ami avec le fils d'un mangemort.

Hermione observa son enfant, se retrouvant douloureusement en elle au même âge.

\- Le père de Scorpius a été mangemort, oui. Mais il a aussi aidé lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Il a payé sa dette à la société. Et Scorpius n'est pas son père. N'est-ce pas injuste de blâmer un enfant pour les décisions de ses parents ?

Rose eut un rictus.

\- Scorpius n'a pas honte de son père !

\- Le devrait-il ?

La jeune fille pâlit face au sérieux de sa mère.

\- Scorpius a-t-il montré une seule fois des tendances liées à l'idéologie mangemort ? Non, jamais. Et s'il n'en montre pas, c'est parce qu'il a été élevé en sachant que c'est une idéologie dangereuse. Il n'a pas choisi sa famille, Rose. Et il n'a pas à avoir honte de qui il est non plus. Je te trouve injuste de couper les ponts avec Albus juste pour son amitié avec un garçon qui n'a rien fait de mal.

\- Même si Scorpius n'est pas son père, il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas pardonner et des tâches sont ineffaçables. Dit Rose. Maman, l'équivalent des mangemorts dans le monde moldu, ce sont les nazis. Et encore aujourd'hui, on ne leur pardonne pas, pas même à ceux du plus petit grade. Et leurs enfants, leurs petits-enfants, doivent vivre avec cette tâche sur leurs noms. Alors oui, Scorpius n'a pas choisi mais dans le même temps, il n'a pas l'air hyper affecté parce que son père et ses grands-parents ont fait. Ils ont aidé lors de la bataille finale ? La belle affaire ! C'est un peu facile de changer de camp quand on voit que l'on perd ! Le monde sorcier se méfie des Malefoy pour une raison. C'est leur punition pour avoir voulu contribuer au génocide des sorciers nés-moldus. Et moi, désolée, faire ami-ami avec une graine de mangemort, ce n'est pas une chose que je peux pardonner.

\- Donc, selon ta logique, j'ai tort de croire que c'est possible de changer ?

\- Je crois, Maman, que tu ne veux pas admettre qu'on ne peut pas sauver tout le monde. Scorpius montrerait des remords pour ce qu'il s'est passé, ça serait différent. Mais non, il trouve des excuses pour la faiblesse de sa famille. Qui ne dit mot consent et c'est ce qu'il fait. Alors Albus qui est ami avec lui, ça veut dire que lui aussi consent. Et ça, alors que l'on est nés tous les deux d'une famille ayant résisté face à Voldemort, pour moi, c'est une trahison que je ne peux pas tolérer.

La cloche sonna, Rose se leva pour assister à son prochain cours, laissant Hermione figée sur place, tremblante presque. Elle avait toujours su que sa fille avait un fort caractère. Un tempérament si similaire au sien. Et elle l'avait élevée dans l'idée que se battre pour la Justice était la chose à faire. Mais elle n'aurait jamais cru sa Rosie capable d'un discours aussi extrême, même en prenant en compte son jeune âge. Comment rectifier le tir ? Comment lui éviter des problèmes plus tard ? Où avait-elle fauté ?

\- Tout va bien, Granger ?

Hermione leva le nez de ses mains et vit alors Drago, l'air sincèrement inquiet pour elle.

\- Tu es si pâle qu'on jurerait qu'un détraqueur a aspiré ta joie.

Elle tenta de lui sourire.

\- Juste une conversation un peu musclée avec Rose. Ca me passera.

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux t'aider, Granger ?

La question la surprit. Drago Malefoy qui lui proposait son aide. Si on lui avait dit ça quelques années auparavant... Mais contrairement à ce que Rose prétendait, les gens changeaient. Même ceux qui avaient fait les mauvais choix. Drago avait changé, il était passé d'un garçon prétentieux et xénophobe à un père de famille responsable, qui respectait toutes les origines sorcières, et qui élevait son fils dans la tolérance, selon le souhait de sa femme. Parce qu'il savait ce que c'était d'être du côté de la haine. Il en était revenu. Et il ne laisserait pas son petit garçon tomber dans le même abysse que lui.

\- Rien que le fait de te soucier de moi et de m'écouter m'aide, tu sais.

\- Si tu le dis.

Il lui offrit son bras pour qu'elle puisse se lever et ils commencèrent à marcher ensemble.

\- Je voulais te remercier pour Scorpius. Lui dit-il. Il m'a expliqué que tu lui laissais la possibilité de faire un exposé pour remonter ses notes.

\- Avec les circonstances, c'était normal de le lui proposer.

\- Les circonstances ?

Hermione se sentit mal. De toute évidence, Drago n'était pas au courant de la raison de la baisse des notes de Scorpius. Comme tous les professeurs, il devait penser que c'était la fatigue des cours qui commençait à gagner du terrain. Elle allait lui faire mal au cœur, elle le savait. Mais elle lui devait la vérité.

\- Je lui ai demandé s'il y avait quelque chose qui le minait. Commença-t-elle. Il avait l'air plus... Plus terne en cours. Il m'a dit que c'était bientôt l'anniversaire de sa mère...

Elle vit briller, l'espace d'un instant, un éclat de tristesse dans le regard de son collègue.

\- C'est vrai... L'anniversaire d'Astoria... Murmura-t-il

\- Je suis désolée, Drago.

\- Non. Non, en fait, je devrais te remercier... Je ne savais pas que Scorpius se sentait triste. Le garnement aura fait semblant d'aller bien devant moi...

Il avait essayé d'en rire mais le résultat était maladroit.

\- Quel piètre père je dois être, hein Granger ? Reprit-il. Mon propre fils me cache sa tristesse pour ne pas me causer d'ennuis.

\- Scorpius t'aime, Drago. Il pensait sans doute t'aider. C'est un garçon intelligent et mature pour son âge.

\- Peut-être trop...

\- Peut-être, oui... Mais vous traversez tous les deux une épreuve horrible. Parle-lui.

Il acquiesça.

\- Et toi, ta fille ?

\- Je me rends compte que j'ai élevé une mini-moi. Plaisanta-t-elle

\- Mes condoléances.

\- Hey !

Il eut un léger rire.

\- Je plaisante. Il faut des gens comme toi sur cette terre, Granger. Des gens qui veulent se battre pour la Justice.

\- Pour l'instant, Rose est dans l'idée qu'il n'y a pas de juste milieu. Soit on est un héros, soit un est un méchant.

\- C'est l'âge, ça lui passera.

\- Je l'espère...

Ils se séparèrent en direction de leur salle de classe respective. Hermione observa Drago qui croisait son fils et l'entendit lui dire qu'il aimerait lui parler après les cours, non sans le rassurer sur le fait qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal ou qu'il n'était pas dans de beaux draps.

Oui, Hermione le croyait sincèrement, n'en déplaisait à sa fille.

Les gens pouvaient changer.

Même les mangemorts pouvaient retrouver le chemin de la lumière.

Un peu plus d'une décennie plus tôt, jamais au grand jamais Drago Malefoy et elle auraient pu discuter et rire ensemble comme ils venaient de le faire.

**A Suivre**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nouveaux horizons**

**Chapitre 5**

La neige tombant à gros flocons et recouvrant Poudlard de son drap blanc et épais ne refroidissait en rien la joie brûlante des élèves. Plus qu'une seule journée de cours et les vacances de Noël allaient officiellement débuter. Tous parlaient déjà de leur envie d'enlacer leurs parents, parlant des bons petits plats qui les faisaient déjà saliver d'envie, des cadeaux qu'ils pensaient recevoir. Hermione observait tout cela avec une nostalgie qui lui étreignait le cœur. Cela avait été elle des années plus tôt, avant la guerre, avant Voldemort et maintenant, elle était là, à l'aube de ses quarante ans, cumulant un emploi d'enseignante à son travail au Ministère. Elle voyait, en contrebas, Scorpius discuter joyeusement avec Albus, Eugene courant pour les rattraper et le trio semblait le plus heureux du monde. D'ailleurs, son jeune élève semblait aller mieux depuis leur dernière discussion. En tout cas, s'il participait moins, il souriait.

\- Pauvre petit... Son premier Noël sans sa mère...

Et le premier Noël de Drago sans sa femme.

Elle se demanda s'il appréhendait, comment il se sentait mais dans le même temps, elle n'osait pas le lui demander, de peur d'être trop brusque. Leur amitié, car elle le voyait désormais comme un ami, était encore si neuve, si délicate, qu'elle craignait qu'une secousse trop brutale ne la brise en milliers de morceaux, comme un cristal éclaté au sol. Elle-même était un peu anxieuse à l'idée des fêtes. Malgré leur divorce, elle allait fêter Noël au Terrier avec les Weasley. Molly lui avait proposé de venir avec ses parents.

\- Tu n'es peut-être plus notre belle-fille mais tu es notre amie ! Avait dit la matriarche

Elle savait qu'Harry, Ginny et leurs enfants seraient aussi présents. Le seul lien que son ami avait encore avec les Dursley était la carte des fêtes qu'il leur envoyait. Elle pensa à ses propres petits sorciers. Elle les savait matures, intelligents, très heureux à l'idée d'avoir Papa et Maman sous le même toit pour les fêtes. Mais si jamais ils venaient à penser que leur couple avait encore une chance ? Ron et elle se soutenaient dans l'éducation de leurs enfants et elle connaissait son ex-mari assez pour savoir qu'il n'entretiendrait pas cette illusion aussi douce que cruelle.

\- Tout se passera bien. Tenta-t-elle de se convaincre. Un Noël en famille et avec tes amis. Il n'y a rien de plus beau.

Elle se demanda comment les Malefoy allaient le fêter. Entre eux, c'était certain. Mais inviteraient-ils des cousins ? En avaient-ils encore en vie ou libre après la guerre ?

\- Eh bien Granger. Tu rêves ?

Elle se tourna et vit Drago qui marchait dans la galerie, sa cape et ses cheveux blanchis par le climat.

\- Un peu. Admit-elle. Scorpius a l'air d'aller mieux. Je suis contente.

\- Je lui ai rappelé qu'il n'a pas à cacher ses émotions. Pas devant moi. Qu'il n'avait pas à se forcer à faire bonne figure pour moi. Ou même pour ses grands-parents. Ils n'attendent pas cela de lui de toute façon.

\- Sont-ils proches ?

\- Ils l'adorent ! Mon père en est fier comme un coq et ma mère est une mamie douceur.

\- Les miens sont pareils. C'est à croire que c'est dans la nature des grands-parents d'être ainsi.

Il sourit.

\- Et avec ta fille, Granger ? Rose? Ca s'est arrangé ?

Le fait qu'il s'en était souvenu et qu'il s'en souciait la touchait, lui réchauffant le cœur. Elle ne l'admettait devant personne mais parfois, malgré sa famille, malgré ses amis, qui l'aimaient inconditionnellement, elle se sentait souvent seule. Ils ne la jugeaient pas, la soutenaient mais elle savait que dans leurs esprits, il y avait l'éternelle question : « pourquoi ? ». Ron et elle formait un si beau couple après tout, qui se complétait à merveille... Drago, lui, n'avait jamais posé cette question. Il avait su ses raisons parce qu'elle les lui avait expliquées mais elle n'avait jamais vu, avant comme après, cet éclat d'espoir d'une réconciliation. Ce n'était pas qu'il s'en fichait. Non, il lui avait bien prouvé qu'il se souciait de beaucoup de choses, même d'elle à sa manière depuis qu'ils avaient lié ce lien depuis la rentrée. C'était qu'il jugeait qu'il n'avait rien à dire, que ce n'était pas sa vie. Ne pas voir cette lumière la soulageait d'un grand poids. Drago était peut-être peiné pour elle. Même si, par bonheur, Ron était en vie, un divorce était la mort d'un mariage et il en connaissait toute la peine.

\- Nous n'avons pas abordé le sujet qui nous a fâchées. Je crois qu'elle est trop en colère pour l'instant pour écouter mes arguments. Pas entendre. Ecouter.

\- Ta fille est encore jeune, Granger. Toi-même, à son âge, tu étais particulièrement têtue et sanguine ! Mon nez s'en souvient. Plaisanta-t-il

L'expression de sa collègue le fit rire.

\- J'étais un bel idiot, n'est-ce pas ? Finit-il par soupirer

\- C'était une autre époque. On a grandi depuis.

\- La jeunesse n'excuse pas tout.

\- Dans ton cas, pour moi, elle excuse tout. Nous sommes tous et toutes les produits de nos environnements, de nos contextes.

Il acquiesça.

\- J'ai su qu'Albus allait passer quelques jours chez toi ? Changea-t-elle de sujet

\- Oui, entre Noël et Nouvel An. Eugene sera aussi de la partie. J'ai pensé que cela ferait du bien à Scorpius d'avoir ses amis à ses côtés pendant les fêtes. Mes parents connaissent déjà Albus, il était là aux funérailles d'Astoria. Mais ils ont envie de connaître Eugene. Scorpius parle souvent de lui.

\- C'est une très bonne idée ! Ils vont bien s'amuser ! La manoir va être bien animé !

\- Pour le plus grand bonheur de ma mère ! Sourit Drago. Elle a toujours aimé les enfants. Et toi, Granger ? Des projets pour les fêtes ?

\- Les Weasley m'ont invitée à passer Noël au Terrier avec les enfants et la famille de Harry. Mes parents seront aussi de la partie.

\- C'est généreux de leur part.

\- Comment t'entends-tu avec Harry ?

\- Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire qu'on est amis. Mais nos fils le sont. Alors, on agit en adultes intelligents. Je n'oublie pas qu'il m'a sauvé la vie. Alors, pour cela et parce qu'il est le père d'Albus, il a mon respect.

\- Drago ?

Le visage d'Hermione semblait étrangement doux malgré son sérieux.

\- Pourrais-je t'envoyer une carte pour les fêtes ?

Il haussa un sourcil, surpris par une telle question.

\- Ce n'est pas interdit par la loi. Rit-il. Mais oui Granger, si tu y tiens, tu peux m'envoyer une carte. Cela me fera plaisir.

La cloche sonna.

Il était temps de retourner en cours et de tenter de contenir l'excitation des élèves.

* * *

Assis à la longue table de la salle à manger, le nez dans ses bouquins, concentré sur son rouleau de parchemin, Scorpius semblait coupé du monde. A ses côtés, une tasse de chocolat bien chaud, préparé avec amour par Narcissa. Lucius, installé sur son fauteuil près du feu de cheminée, se pencha vers Drago qui lisait le journal.

\- Le voilà bien studieux. Chuchota-t-il pour ne pas déranger son petit-fils

\- Oh, il a hâte de finir ses devoirs avant l'arrivée de ses deux amis. Sourit Drago avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Père... Je voulais vous remercier d'accepter d'accueillir Eugene ici, étant donné...

\- Son sang importe peu, mon fils. Le coupa le patriarche. Il est l'ami de Scorpius. Et son amitié, comme celle du jeune Albus, l'aide dans son deuil. Oui, le manoir Malefoy n'a pas l'habitude d'accueillir des sorciers nés-moldus pour invités, mais les temps changent. Et nous devons changer avec eux.

\- Peut-être... Mais merci tout de même.

Narcissa entra dans la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Eh bien, cet Eugene est charmant ! Dit-elle. Il nous envoie une carte pour les fêtes et pour nous remercier de l'accueillir. Il y a du courrier pour toi aussi, Drago, mon chéri.

Drago le prit et retourna l'enveloppe. D'une écrire fine et déliée, il vit alors l'adresse du Terrier et le nom d'Hermione Granger. Il se saisit d'un coupe-papier, ouvrit proprement le dessus et en sortit une carte sobre mais élégante.

\- Comment se passe ton devoir, mon ange ? Demanda la maîtresse de maison à son petit-fils

\- Plutôt bien ! C'est l'exposé que m'a donné le professeur Granger pour rattraper ma moyenne.

\- C'était gentil de sa part de te le proposer.

\- Elle savait que c'était à cause de l'anniversaire de Maman. Alors, pour ne pas me pénaliser, elle m'a proposé de faire ce travail bonus qui ne comptera que si la note est bonne.

\- Le professeur Granger, tu dis ? Répéta Narcissa

\- Ma collègue en charge de l'étude des Moldus, Mère. Expliqua Drago

Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle se rappela de l'adolescente que sa sœur avait torturée dans leur cave, sauvée par Dobby. Elle avait laissé faire cela. Elle avait laissé une enfant se faire malmener chez elle. C'était la guerre, sans doute. Il y avait Voldemort, oui. Mais cela n'excusait rien. Elle, une mère, avait laissé sa sœur violenter une adolescente au nom d'un tyran mégalomane et avait été trop lâche pour y mettre un terme. Et cette fille, cette femme désormais, montrait de la bienveillance envers un membre de la famille qui lui avait fait du mal.

\- De bonnes nouvelles ? Décida-t-elle de lui demander pour se changer les idées.

\- Juste ma collègue qui m'envoie une carte pour les fêtes.

Voyant le sourire léger sur les lèvres de son enfant, elle se demanda s'il n'y avait peut-être pas plus. C'était tôt depuis Astoria mais ce genre de choses ne se commandait pas. Elle se tut, de peur d'être indiscrète ou bien de se tromper. Contrairement à ses craintes, Drago était heureux et s'épanouissait dans son travail de professeur à Poudlard. Et il s'était fait une amie. C'était surtout de cela dont il avait besoin en ce moment, d'une amie, de soutien.

\- Il faudra que je lui en envoie une. Dit-il en la rangeant

\- Oui, cela serait bien.

Le regard de Narcissa croisa celui de son époux. Lucius opina discrètement du chef. Elle lui sourit. Décidément, malgré les années, son mari était toujours aussi doué pour lire dans son esprit sans avoir besoin de légilimencie.

\- Est-ce une bonne amie ? S'enquit le chef de famille

\- Oui. Dit Drago après un moment de réflexion. Oui, c'est une amie.

\- Eh bien, si elle n'a pas d'autres engagements bien sûr, peut-être pourrions-nous l'inviter pour Nouvel An ?

\- Je ne sais pas si vous voudriez d'elle ici en sachant qui elle est, Père.

\- C'est une née-Moldue ?

\- C'est Hermione Granger.

Narcissa sentit comme une pierre tomber au fond de son estomac.

\- Peu importe. Finit par décréter Lucius. Elle est la bienvenue ici.

Scorpius, lui, loin de toute cette tension, continuait à faire ses recherches sans être affecté par l'ironie de la vie.

* * *

Le Terrier était toujours animé mais, en période de fêtes, il l'était d'autant plus. Rose avait revêtu un tablier et aidait sa grand-mère à faire des bonhommes en pain d'épices. Hugo, lui, expliquait le fonctionnement des jeux vidéos à son grand-père. James et Lily s'étaient portés volontaires pour dégnomer le jardin. Albus travaillait sagement à table sur un devoir de potions.

\- Il y a du courrier pour toi, Hermione. Dit Ron

\- Merci.

Hermione se sentait stupide d'avoir appréhendé l'approche de Noël. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait imaginé, il n'y avait aucune maladresse ou tension étrange entre Ron et elle. C'était comme si rien n'avait changé, qu'ils n'avaient jamais été mariés et étaient juste restés les meilleurs amis du monde. Il se souciait sincèrement de sa santé, de son travail mais ne tentait aucun flirt. C'était reposant. Elle ouvrit et trouva dans son enveloppe une carte postale rouge avec un lion qui portait une écharpe. Elle retourna l'enveloppe afin de voir qui l'avait envoyé et son cœur manqua un battement quand elle vit le nom de Drago.

Drago Malefoy lui envoyait une carte.

Cela faisait partie des grands miracles de la vie. Elle la lut, ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de rire parfois, se sentant soudain comme une adolescente.

\- De bonnes nouvelles ? Demanda Ron

\- C'est une carte de Drago. Répondit-elle

S'il se raidit légèrement, si son sourire sembla se faner, aucune colère ne naquit sur les traits de l'homme. Il était au courant de l'amitié qui était née entre son ex-femme et son ancien ennemi. Il avait entendu parler de la mort de Madame Malefoy et s'était surpris à le plaindre sincèrement. Et Ron l'admettait, Drago avait changé. Sinon, Hermione ne serait jamais devenue son amie, oh non, ça jamais ! Pourtant, si cela lui faisait mal de le reconnaître, il s'en méfiait encore. C'était sans doute à cause de cette querelle stupide entre leurs familles, une querelle que lui-même avait involontairement alimenté et que Rose suivait. Mais il craignait que l'ancien mangemort ne fasse du mal à Hermione, ne brise la confiance qu'elle lui avait offerte. Il lui accordait le bénéfice du doute, même si cela lui coûtait.

\- Il te traite bien, Drago ? S'enquit-il

\- Ron...

\- Je veux dire... Enfin... Tu sais, quoi. J'suis pas doué avec les mots.

Elle lui sourit.

\- Je t'ai compris, ne t'en fais pas. Oui, Drago me traite bien. Nous sommes devenus amis. Et je le crois sincère. La vie et les épreuves l'ont changé. Sais-tu qu'il s'est excusé de m'avoir insultée de sang-de-bourbe quand nous étions en deuxième année ?

\- Non ?!

\- Eh si ! Drago Malefoy m'a présenté ses excuses ! Drago Malefoy a puni des élèves pour avoir tourmenté un né-moldu ! Et son fils est un jeune homme plein de tolérance. Il me demande souvent comment vont nos enfants. Bien sûr, il voit Rose en cours mais il me demande des nouvelles d'Hugo aussi.

\- Hermione. Commença Ron. Je ne le dirai qu'une fois et n'en parlerai plus à moins que tu ne le veuilles : Tu mérites d'être heureuse à nouveau. Amoureusement, amicalement, peu importe. Et si c'est avec Malefoy, alors c'est qu'il est devenu quelqu'un de bien. Mais sache aussi que, si jamais il te fait du mal, tu peux venir me le dire. Mariés ou non, je défendrai ton honneur et j'irai lui casser la gueule.

Hermione éclata de rire.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça ira jusque-là mais je te remercie, Ron. Cela me touche. Moi aussi, tu sais, je veux que tu retrouves le bonheur, amoureusement ou amicalement. Tu es un homme bien. Tu le mérites.

\- Merci Hermione. Ca compte beaucoup pour moi. Je suis heureux que nous puissions être comme avant : des amis.

Harry rentra avec Ginny, tous les deux couverts de neige.

\- Harry, repose-moi, je ne suis pas mourante !

L'auror la portait dans ses bras.

\- Le docteur a dit du repos, Ginny.

Ginny était enceinte de quatre mois, se fatiguait vite, et si rien n'était encore sûr, les médicomages pensaient à une grossesse gémellaire.

\- Hermione, tu es rayonnante ! Dit la future maman alors que son époux la reposait sur ses pieds

\- Une carte de Drago.

\- Que dit-il ?

\- Oh, les souhaits d'usage et... Reprit-elle.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa lecture, chose qu'elle acheva. Sa main trembla légèrement et elle releva les yeux vers ses amis, éberluée.

\- Et je suis invitée chez les Malefoy pour Nouvel An...

**A Suivre**


End file.
